


Promise Of Forever

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Promise Of Forever

The rings were bright and new under the jewelry lights. Isaac smiled at the woman who had been showing him some rings and nodded. "I'll take these, they're perfect."

"Such a good choice, Mr. Hanson. These rings are made of the finest gold, I can assure you that fact. Now, please, if you come with me, this way..."

He wandered through the streets, hands in his pockets, touching with reverence the velvet box containing the dream he had seeked the hardest. Not even music could compare to the promise of a future waking up besides her every morning for the rest of their lives.

When he asked and she threw herself at him as her only response, Isaac Hanson started to believe in a forever made of golden smiles.

  



End file.
